Change Log
Change Log updates before 7 Aug 2019 where not recorded with dates. 12 Sep 2019 (v1.0.176) -Clan leaderboard added. -"Ammo type" typo has been fixed. -Customizable keybinds. -Falling under map fixed. -Download link for Windows. Linux and Mac OS are coming! -Removed dirt splatter effect from screen. -Pistol weapon has been added as a secondary weapon. -BUG Account logout and loadout selection issues has been fixed. 31 Aug 2019 (v1.0.173) -Crosshair can be removed or changed. -Added cuss word filters for in-game chat. -Bug fixes on backend services. -20 Aug 2019 (v1.0.171) -BUG Character animation issue has been fixed. -BUG Network spikes has been fixed. -Free crystal buttons update to generate random values. 17 Aug 2019 (v1.0.153) -Major UI revamp. -Clan feature has been added. -Shadows have been improved. -Settings icon updated. -Model designs have been changed. -Invite friend icon has been added. -Fandom icon has been added. -Changelog page has been moved. -Static pages has been updated for new design. -Scrollable pages have been added. -Added editor icon. -New slider elements. -Friends component has been improved. -Black bars off by default. -Changelog has its own page. -Crosshair can be removed or changed. -BUG Friends feature fixed. -BUG Several performance improvements. v1.0.154 13 Aug 2019 - Fandom icon has been added - Layout design has been changed - Email has been changed to team@robofight.io - Black bars off by default, dirt has been removed from screen v1.0.153 -7 Aug 2019 - Major UI revamp. - Clan feature has been added. - Shadows have been improved. - Settings icon updated. - Model designs have been changed. - Invite friend icon has been added. - Fandom icon has been added. - Changelog page has been moved. - Static pages has been updated for new design. - Scrollable pages have been added. - Added editor icon. - New slider elements. - Friends component has been improved. - Black bars off by default. - Changelog has its own page. - Crosshair can be removed or changed. - BUG Friends feature fixed. - BUG Several performance improvements. Older Updates(Dates Not recorded) - SM35 issue has been fixed. - MODE FFA game mode, and game mode selection - WEAPON Shotgun weapon - FIXED CC glitch - Leaderboard displays more information - FIXED Game finish signal problem has been fixed for replay mode. - FIXED Chat can be cleared and unfocused with ESC button now. - FIXED Email can be defined on account settings now. - FIXED Chat also should show up on replay - FIXED Show alert issue should be fixed - FIXED Protection mode - FIXED Ended session issue - FIXED Replay mouse movement has been disabled - FIXED Add assist announce - Lost and take lead announces - FIXED 1 health issue has been fixed. - MINOR Leaderboard verify badge icon size has been changed. - FIXED Weapons costs and buy issues has been fixed. - FIXED Sensitivity inputs has been updated for higher values. - FIXED Verification badges will also show up in game. - FIXED When replay player has disconnect, it leads some problem, that issue fixed. - FEATURE Chat feature has been added. - FEATURE Matchmaking system improved. That will also fix join spikes. - FIXED Disconnect alert reloads page now. - Random spike issue has been fixed. - Network system has been replaced. - FIXED Out of map issues has been fixed. - Performance improvements. - Health bar depth issue has been fixed. - FIXED Remember me issue has been fixed. - Performance update. - Weapon balance has been updated. - FIXED Enzo weapon scope has been fixed. - FIXED Fire accuracy has been changed. - FIXED 30 kills also finishes game. - FIXED Camping on base issue has been fixed. - FIXED Team kill issues has been fixed. - FIXED shooting while in replay mode/spectating - FEATURE Hide black bars on screen feature has been added. - FIXED Rank and total player value issues has been fixed. - Weapon lock and unlock issues has been fixed. - Game optimized for older computers. - Version system has been designed. - Stairway velocity problem has been solved. - Multiplayer feature added. - Accounts and settings interfaces updated. - Weapon prototype is ready. Category:Misc Category:Complete